Starkit's Prophecy Reality
by XNightwindX
Summary: In the original Starkit's Prophecy, everything was written in Smallkit's perspective; her imagination. This story, however, fixes the plot line on the reality of Starkit's Prophecy, where a young, insane kit gives her mother stress, and the clan, trouble.
1. Chapter 1: Apprenticeship

**Sup guys, this is my first time trying to make sense out of a horrible fanfiction.. Well, let's give this a shot!**

"Wake up, Starkit..." A Tortoiseshell queen mewed gently, inside the nursery. She nudged a young kit with a forepaw. her kit looked up at her mother, half asleep, before letting a mewl of complaint and burying her face into the bedding, still exhausted. Jayfeather poked his head in. "Is she ok?" He questioned. "Yes, Jayfeather. There hasn't been anything unusual going on so far yet.." He sighed.

"I've never seen a kit hallucinate like this before... Remind me why she is like this again?" Jayfeather mewed.

"Like I told you... I was a kittypet once. The twoleg was clumsy, so when it picked her up, it dropped her and poor Starkit landed on her head..."

"That's a shame... That is why you left?"

"Yes..."

Starkit still continued to mutter in complaint, still tired.

Dawnsparkle continued to nudge her kit, while Jayfeather let out an exasperated sigh. "Pick things up, already..." He muttered.

"Today is an important day." Dawnsparkle whispered in Starkit's ear. "What is it, mom-" The young feline groaned, before instantly cutting short. "OH MY GOSH! IT'S MY CEREMONY TODAY!" She exclaimed loudly. The younger kits let out a mewl of complaint, and some of the oldest, glared at Starkit. She has always been an oddball. Starkit burst into the opening quickly, filled with adrenaline. Firestar was already summoning the clan on the highrock. Starkit rushed towards the meeting, but found her mom blocking her tracks with her tail. "Er- Sweetie, I hope you know that some cats aren't... Well, cut out for being a warrior. Maybe you could stay out of trouble and danger... Jayfeather thinks you should go to the elder's den early, or maybe just take an apprenticeship late-" Dawnsparkle cut off after she caught Starkit's angry glare. _"Did she just hallucinate again?"_ She thought. Firestar was already prepared for Starkit. "Smallkit, step forward." He commanded gently. Starkit didn't respond. "Smallkit, come here." He repeated. There was an awkward silence. Firestar let out a sigh. "STARkit, come here." He meowed. The young kit jumped up instantly to his call and trotted up the highrock excitedly. The clan listened intently. Who was going to apprentice this kit? The poor kit whom often has hallucinations? "Starkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is about time for you to become apprenticed." He announced. "From this day forward, you will be known as Starpaw. Your mentor will be..." Firestar knew nobody wanted to apprentice this kit. "Me." Lots of people gasped. Firestar licked her shoulder affectionately before meowing, "You'll get through your problem, Small-Starkit, I know it. I'll make you the greatest warrior there ever was in clan history."

**Heh heh, explains things, doesn't it? Please leave a review, gives me motivation! :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Hallucinations

**Thanks for the reviews, guys! I'm glad you guys enjoyed this.**

"Ok, Starpawf. Since you are now an apprentice, I must show you our territory-" Firestar meowed, only to see Starpaw walking off. Firestar ran up to her and tried to block her. "Did you hear me, Starpaw?" He questioned. The young kit was completely oblivious to what was going on. She continued to walk towards the apprentice's den and saw her good friend, Jazzpaw. Dawnsparkle watched from a distance with Jayfeather by her side. "She's completely unaware of Firestar when he called her.." muttered Dawnsparkle.

"Even when she was called using the name 'Starpaw'? Questioned Jayfeather.

"Yes. She walked straight passed our leader to greet her friend, Jazzpaw."

"Remind me what 'Jazz' is."

"Jazz is a noise that twolegs like. These sounds that they enjoy are called songs."

"Ah. Anyways, does any of Starpaw's siblings have the same problem as her?"

"No. They are all normal. They are well aware of Starpaw's hallucinations, but they continue to accept her for herself. They stick to their own name, so we don't have to call them any different name against the code. I wish I had my _Small_kit back though..."

"Such a shame. Why did Starpaw ditch her original name, now?" The blind medicine cat asked.

"My, my, you're filled with questions, eh, Jayfeather?" Dawnsparkle teased. "Well, anyways, back when we were with our twolegs, we were very well aware of the clans in the forest. My mate ventured in and told us stories about them. They decided to play 'Clans', and Starpaw decided to name herself that when they were playing. That's when the twoleg came and dropped her... She refers to herself has 'Starpaw' ever since, even though we gave her a new name for the clans..."

"Ah, what a shame..."

Jayfeather decided to pad towards Starpaw, as Dawnsparkle continued to watch her young kit from a distance. "Starpaw, I need to tell you something.." He meowed. Starpaw looked up at him curiously. "We're... Er, very proud of you becoming an apprentice, Dawnsparkle and I. I hope you don't have any trouble." "Thanks dad!" Responded the kit. _"I'm not your dad..." _Jayfeather thought in complaint. He has been constantly checking on Starpaw so much, she treats him like a father. "Anyways, Starpaw... Did I tell you my littermate, Hollyleaf, visits me in my dreams? She watches over you, too." He meowed.

"What did your dreams look like?" Asked Starpaw

"It's sort of dark and blurry. You can make out a shape of a cat in the darkness; my littermate, hollyleaf."

"What's she like?"

"She's a black cat... Jade green eyes... She's so powerful when it comes to battling, I almost could imagine her as the dreaded Tigerstar... She-" He was interrupted.

"WOAH! WHAT AN EPIC PROPHECY! 'out of the darkness, stars will come and get rid of the evil tiger and holly!" Starpaw exclaimed. Jayfeather gave her a confused look.

"What does it mean..?"

She started to mutter to herself as she continued on to the apprentice's den to greet her friend"Do yo want to go on patrol wit me?" Starpaw questioned to Jazzpaw. Jazzpaw raised her head from resting in the cool moss bedding, before blinking a few times. She was trying to figure out what Starpaw just said. "Oh.. Sure!" Jazzpaw mewed happily. "But Smallkit, aren't you supposed to take a tour around the territories with Firestar?" He asked. Starpaw didn't respond. "Smallkit?" She repeated. _"Oh yeah, her name is supposed to be Starpaw.."_ She thought to herself. Before she could ask Starpaw once more, the oddball shrieked, "SHADOWCLAN ARE ATTACKING!" Everybody was aroused by this. All the warriors rushed out of the dens, along with a few apprentices. Firestar quickly leaped onto the highrock to get a clear view, while the queens and elders were busy rushing into their dens for protection. Starpaw bolted out into the opening, unsheathing her tiny claws as she waved them all over the center of the camp. Everybody stared at her, confused. She stopped, breathing heavily as she looked down blankly at the ground. Cats muttered to each other, staring at Starpaw. Firestar padded over to Starpaw, with Sandstorm by his side.

"Uh, good job, Starpaw... But there isn't anybody there.." Firestar meowed patiently.

The kit continued to stare off blankly for some reason.

"You're a great fighter, I can see it in you, Starpaw. We can polish up your techniques, however.." He meowed.

Starpaw looked up at Firestar happily. "Yeah, I am a good fighter, am I?" Starpaw puffed up her chest proudly. "Maybe THAT'S what the prophecy meant!" Sandstorm and Firestar looked at each other in confusion.

**Thanks for reading! I hope you like it!**


	3. Chapter 3: Training

**Wow guys, I didn't except to get so much reviews, follows, and favorites! Thanks so much!**

After recently showing Starpaw the territories, Firestar brought her to the training hollow. "Where's all da bodies of dead cats dat trained?" Starpaw mewed curiously. Firestar gave her a look. "We don't kill cats in training..." He replied, but Starpaw didn't seem to listen. "Alright, Starpaw. Are you ready to train?" Asked Firestar. "Come on, thas too easy!" Starpaw boasted. Firestar stared at her in confusion. _"What's too easy?"_ He thought to himself. "Alright. We'll learn a technique that I've done as an apprentice myself.. A technique that helped-" He was cut off by a battle cry from Starpaw as she leaped into the air and raked her claws across his side. Firestar stared at her, stunned. "Smallpaw, you're not supposed to train with claws! That can severely injure people! Yellowfang once told me that was how one kit was killed in Shadowclan, back when BrokenStar reigned as leader!" He hissed sternly. Starpaw stared at him blankly. "Agh, I forgot to say Starpaw." He muttered to himself. He took calm breaths and spoke again. "Like I said, you should learn this technique. It was a technique I used to defeat Scourge."

"SCORG? SCORG?!" Starpaw shrieked in horror. "I'M LIKE SCORG?!"

"No, you're not like Scourge!" Firestar replied immediately. "I said I USED this technique to defeat Scourge."

"Oh, ok thanks." Starpaw calmed down. Firestar let out an exasperated sigh and gave her a puzzled look.

They both continued to train, and Starpaw kept clawing Firestar 8 times, and each time, Firestar had to tell her not to do that. They took a trip to Jayfeather, who applied cobwebs to Firestar's wounds. "It's not too deep of a gash, but we don't need an infection." Jayfeather explained, as he pressed the cobwebs on the clawmarks. "You sure you should be training Smallpaw?" Jayfeather whispered loudly to Firestar. "She needs a chance. I don't want her feeling like an outsider." He replied. They both looked at Starpaw, who stared blankly into space and murmured, her eyes rolling about her head. Firestar stood up. "Starpaw and I will get back to the training hollow now." He meowed. The kit and her mentor left, leaving the blind medicine cat back to sorting out herbs.

Firestar decided to take a break and talk to Starpaw about why they don't claw others during training, although she didn't seem to listen. "Firestar, can we hunt now? I'm kinda hungry.." Complained the little kit. "Oh, ok then. The clan could use some fresh kill." He replied. They both ventured around, catching prey. Starpaw was continuously chasing the prey around, scaring off the others, and by the time she catches it, the prey slips out of her paws and takes cover in a bush or in the tree's roots. Firestar gave her kind words of encouragement, and they brought back a few pieces of prey, while Starpaw carried back the only prey she was able to catch, but the best; a plump vole.

When they got back, most of the clan gave Starpaw words of encouragement, while some did their best to avoid her, but she didn't seem to mind. She made her way to the apprentice den, and greeted Jazzpaw. Starpaw poked her head outside the den and looked up at the sky, dotted with their ancestors. "Do you think well ever be up there?" Starpaw asked her friend. "Yeah, totally!" Jazzpaw replied with enthusiasm. "I mean, I'm sure one day you'll become leader, and I might become deputy. But either way, if we don't, we'll still be able to be up there, unless if one of us takes a dark path!" Jazzpaw mewed, encouraging her friend. "Yeah..." Starpaw replied, before slowly lowering her head into sleep, her ears twitching as if she heard voices.

**Once again, thanks for the encouragement! :D By the way guys, if your email is getting spammed up, I'm really sorry! I tend to update these while they're still posted.**


End file.
